The Power of The Hunted
by Ctulee06
Summary: Jacob's phasing meant cutting all contact with Bella Swan. What happens when she comes back, completely different and less forgiving? Can the pack recognise they need her in time?...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Faithful readers. I and Salvatore Black is back and we have reworded the chapters that are posted. So read it and enjoy. Comments, favorites and following are our joy

CHAPTER ONE

To most people, the pain they saw in the eyes of one Jacob Black could make you believe that he had lost someone through death or something worse instead of his own stupidity. He'd wore the same haunted and dead look in his eyes for the last three years while he carried out his patrols and his tribal duties, anything else was forgotten as he kept himself locked away and out of sight

The exile he gave himself was a way he could hurt after losing the woman he loved and not take it out on the others. She didn't wait for him to master phasing and gain the control to be a part of her life since she didn't know and so she left, taking the former Jacob's whole demeanor. To classify their relationship would be wrong because she was his best friend and beyond.

She was that one person who could calm him down, change his mind and help him make the correct choices as well as being supportive friend. A lot like an imprint but no-one believed she could be his imprint. After all, she was just a ''pale-face white girl'' but everyone was wrong about that.

Isabella Swan left Forks a heartbroken young girl, destroyed after her second love broke her beyond repair or so she believed. When she returned to Forks she was a mere shadow of herself - she was still herself deep down but she was different in a good way, there was no denying that change.

This Bella didn't take stupid excuses from people, she didn't let anyone have the power over her that she'd once allowed Jacob Black to have and she came with a purpose. Bella was what could be called a hunter with a twist - she hunted and stalked the supernatural creatures which once preyed on her.

For most people it would be incredibly stupid to hunt vampires if you were human but that was where Bella's other secret lay. The only trace of it? The necklace she wore of a red wolf.

Everyone who knew of Bella and her father thought Charlie Swan was Bella's father and so did Bella until her mother shattered that illusion. Her mother informed Bella that she was conceived from an affair with a married man and how she'd been willing to take Bella and leave Charlie for her real father.

From that day on, she made it her mission to hunt down the man who was her father but all she found, time after time, was a tale of lies and deception. Until she stumbled across her heritage, the heritage her mother had never wanted her to know about. She hadn't spoken to her mother since, hating that her choice had been taken from her by the same person who took away her chance to be a child.

Hating Renee Dwyer for putting herself and Charlie through all her lies and hurt - Charlie didn't deserve to be treated the way he did by Renee. His only crime really was loving Renee and wanting to be a part of her life since she wasn't his daughter by blood or heritage.

The La Push pack was going to get one hell of a surprise when they see Bella again. How will they react or take this important news of Bella being a Hunter?. She knew what they were, it didn't take a genius to work it out. Mike Newton with a couple more brain cells could have figured it out. Now that was something you'd pay to see - an idiot with brain cells. Dun Dun Dun...


	2. Chapter 2

Two Reworded Chapters in one day. What a record. Please read and review. Follow and Favorite. BlackSalvatore and I (Ctulee06) would love it. Read On.

Chapter Two

Sam's POV

Paul: Why are we bothering patrolling? There hasn't been a leech in the area for three years, THREE YEARS!

Leah: Shut up, jackass!

Quil: You lot are such a headache, just shut up already!

Leah & Paul: Screw you!

Jared: Remind me again why you put Leah on the same patrol as all of us

Leah: I hate being here as much as you pansies do

Sam: Shut the hell up for once and keep your eyes peeled

Jared: HEY! The she-bitch bit me!

Paul: Thought you were into that stuff, Jared

Jared: Jackass!

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes at the antics of his pack siblings. They were like children with the constant bickering and fighting between themselves as well as needing some form of supervision and rules. The only time they completely shut up was when Jacob was phased so they didn't do anything to insult their Alpha but the Beta gets no break. Not that lucky, unfortunately.

Everything was silent suddenly and he knew they had sensed Jacob was about to phase in. Jacob joined the pack mind as the others kept running their patrol lines, their thoughts and opinions locked away for now.

Jacob: Everything good, Sam?

Sam: Seems to be. Glad there's peace for however long it lasts

Jacob: I'll take over your patrol if you want

Sam: Nah, it's okay Jake. You get used to no peace & quiet

Jacob: Alri-

Jacob was cut off by Leah's howl before the pack's thoughts flooded in. Leah had seen something fly by her peripheral vision and when she'd given chase, it had disappeared up into the tree line. Within seconds of hearing Leah's thought, he knew what they had come across -the female leech that had stopped trying to get around them a few years back. What confused Leah was how there was no scent for her to visibly smell or track.

The pack was racing to their meeting point before finally stopping in a circle. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up before Quil thought the most obvious thing. We weren't alone and whatever was watching us was good at hiding. We went to leave as Leah howled again.

We watched through her mind as she chased something through the forest which according to the flash of hair color, was definitely the redhead bloodsucker. I issued a command to Leah to back down as it was pointless chasing something that had no scent but as per usual, Leah ignored my command as she only answered to Jacob.

Leah kept replaying in her mind a flash of hair or color and how she would catch up to her in chase, only to lose her again when the bloodsucker took off at a ridiculous speed that even as the fastest in the pack, Leah showed no chance.

Sam: Leah, where the hell are you?

Leah: I don't know. I think I'm coming up to the mountains nearby

Jacob: Leah, fall back. It seems suspicious that you're being led away from us all alone

Leah: Can you not meet me nearby?

We took off, following Leah's scent while watching her replay in her head everything she could see and hear. When we finally arrived where she had stopped, she was waiting for us [that's a lie, she was waiting for her Alpha] before showing Jacob that whatever she was chasing was further ahead of her than she thought and that she still couldn't catch whatever it was. It's too fast for us even as wolves.

We split up, working in pairs as Leah and Embry continued on ahead, hoping to catch another glimpse of whatever the hell we were following after. Not long Paul and I joined up with Quil and Jake as we watched Leah and Embry's memories of the trail they were on run. They were downhill from the bloodsucker but were able to get considerably closer while watching something without alerting the bloodsucker to their presence.

Leah: That's the bloodsucker I was following, I swear

Embry: I recognize the redhead she's with.

Jacob: Why?

Embry: That's the redhead that for months tried to get through us, remember?

Sam: Why is she back now through?

Leah: What if the reason she was here came back?

Paul: The only reason would be the Cullens.

Jacob: Everyone regroup at the border line.

We took off back to La Push, each wolf lost in their own thoughts while Jared and Embry ran past Forks to check over the area. Two howls piercing the silence stopped everyone dead as well as the thoughts that were thrown at us from the two of them while the wolves inside us starting to growl at what they were picking up.

Embry & Jared: LEECH!

Jacob: How close to us?

Embry: Jake, it's all along the borde-

Jared: It's fresh and the stench is coming from Forks

Quil: Cullen?

Jared: We wouldn't know. Sam might know their scents

At Jake's insistence, I took off to check out the scents as Embry confirmed at least 4 individual scents that he could make out. Once I crossed the border and made it close to Forks, I had to stop myself from gagging as I picked up the scents that hit me like a ton of bricks. The stench was everywhere and my nose was burning at the smell as I came to where Embry and Jared were. Smelling the scents was horrific - I think my nose is permanently burned from the stench.

Jake: Well?

Sam: I recognize a Cullen smell, I cannot say which one but I've picked it up before

Jared: I caught a whiff of a scent similar to the one we killed in the clearing all those years ago

Leah: His mate?

Paul: Doesn't make sense. Why wait 3 years before coming back?

Embry: Backup. Think about it.

Jacob: You sure?

Embry: Yeah, think about it, Jake. Why would they come back without help knowing we're here?

Leah: I agree.

Paul: Can we focus on the fact we have five unknown bloodsuckers running around Forks and along the Treaty line? Could this be why the red-head back?

Embry: Hold on, Swan was in the clearing with the leech, right?

Jacob: Yeah...

Embry: He said Victoria was after her. What if the redhead is Victoria?

Sam: Why would she come back now?

Embry: Revenge

Paul: That makes no sense, Swan left the are-

Leah: HOLY SH-Dad said Charlie was happy when he saw him.

Jared: Is this relevant? Really?

Leah: *rolls her wolf eyes* What if Swan has come back? That would explain why Charlie is so happy


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

''It's nice to have you back, Bells'' Dad panted as we moved box after box into my new house. We'd been at this for over 20 minutes and while I was fine, I could see my Dad was struggling to continue. Dad continued to work with me at moving all the boxes into the house before he flopped down on my couch which sat in the middle of my living room, waiting to be moved by us.

''Bells, I don't understand why you didn't ask Jake and his friends to help you rather than me. I'm hardly any help really'' Dad said, making a point which reminded me that I needed to be careful around him. My Dad could see through me easily and I could do without that being a problem. I smiled, putting on charm I really didn't have before I replied "Is it wrong that I wanted to spend this time with my Dad who I haven't seen in two years? Besides I'm sure Jacob has better things to do with his time.'' Like turn into an overgrown wolf.

My Dad shot me a look that I know I was suppose to miss but it showed that he didn't believe for one second that everything was fine between me and Jacob because it wasn't but he didn't need to know that, did he? Honestly,I think people who dislike someone would have more concern or any kind of feeling for that person way more than I ever would for Jacob.

I can't really explain why I'm angry at him, I just am. I guess it's because instead of just saying we couldn't be friends or something, he insulted me and broke my heart in less time then it took Jerkward to do that. I trusted him and hell, I even loved him but it was pointless having either when Jacob is involved because he just follows what everyone else's says, in this case Sam's lead.

I know more than half of the things I say I hate about him and which he does isn't true but I don't care any more. He broke my heart with the way he treated me, like our friendship and me meant nothing to him. Wouldn't surprise me if I didn't mean anything to him.

Dad stood up from the couch, opening the bottle of water I threw him before a comfortable silence fell between us. It was broken when Dad announced'' Bells... I'm moving closer to La Push'' and followed by my scream of ''WHAT?'' as he winced slightly and explained'' I've been offered the job of Chief of Police for Forks and La Push. I really want to accept it.'' I nodded my head slowly, taking this in. This probably meant he'd be spending more time down in La Push but hey, it's his life at the end of the day.

Dad left later on at around 2pm since he was called into work for an emergency. I started unpacking all the boxes marked Kitchen and slowly going through the house. I needed to do some shopping because the house did have the bare minimal since I hadn't brought anything more. I'd not had the time to go shopping between moving back and other things. I grabbed my pad and pen from my bag which was beside the stairs before making a list of everything I needed to buy either later today or tomorrow.

Bed + Mattress

More Pillows

Bedside Cabinet

Bookshelves

TV

TV Stand

DVD Rack

Kitchen Table + Chairs

Baskets

Rugs [White, Purple and Red]

Curtains

Toaster

Chairs

Desk

Anything else I needed I'd pick up when I was out but I couldn't think of anything more. I should have ordered the bed and everything before I'd moved in but I'd been busy organizing for the carpets to be fitted and for the walls to be painted before I got here. Phil was sending the few things I'd picked up and left in Jacksonville over this weekend as well as my truck. It had been a gift from my mom and Phil for my 19th birthday and it was pride & joy even if I missed my Chevy which had died a few days before I'd left for Jacksonville.

My kitchen was almost completely done, my bedroom had the wardrobes fitted but nothing else while I'd finish the spare bedroom at some other time. My office was bare like my library but I'd have them done within either this weekend or next week for sure. My living room just needed to be finished with everything I had yet to put in it but then my house would be fully liveable. I'd thought it would be weird to live on my own when I came back to Forks and it was but at the same time, it also felt so good.

I didn't have to worry about my dad noticing anything supernatural if anything supernatural happened which it no doubt will. I attract the supernatural and I wanted to protect my dad from it since him knowing was a death sentence waiting to happen and I'd like to see my old man live out his life. He needs to give me away if I EVER get married which I doubt I will but hey, I don't want to spoil his dreams of giving me away and I'd like for him to be around for his grandkids. Through at the rate I'm going, he's never going to get any.

On to my next to do list now. Right, a list of things I must do once I've done my furniture shopping.

Get Skype Setup

Let Phil know I'm alive

Avoid the jackasses in La Push

Ignore the arses in Forks

Finish next chapter of my book

Invite dad over for a meal at some point

Decline all invitations to La Push

Resist killing any of the mutts

With my lists all done and my action plan in place, I figured I might as well drive out to Port Angeles since Dad lent me his truck until mine arrives in a few days. Now this is what I like, no-one telling me what to do and making decisions for me or thinking that they have a right to mess around with my life. All I've got to say is I'm back and who-ever's on my bad side better watch out. I picked up my phone which was vibrating before I opened it to see a text from my Mom. She was no doubt begging me to speak to her again and honestly? I'll speak to her when I'm ready. At least Phil understands why I'm angry with her and hasn't pushed the issue like Dad hasn't.

I figured she'd get the message after I ignored her calls for almost 6 months as well as deleting any texts and emails she sent me until she finally showed up to confront me and that just ended up in us arguing. She doesn't get that I'm angry and that I don't want to speak to her. How would you feel if the one person you trusted other than your dad had lied and still didn't see that what she was doing was wrong. It was bad enough that she lied but asking me to keep from telling Dad is where I draw the line. I am not going to hurt my Dad.

If he does find out then I'll let him know that I never had any intention of lying to him and that I had plenty of arguments with Renee regarding her wanting me to lie and 'protect' him. Is there stupid written over my head? Because sometimes I sure as hell think there is or that Renee must think that.

I am going to stop myself right now from continuing on in a rant about Renee because all I will succeed in doing is making myself angrier and I don't need that. I just need to remember that I've cut her out my life and hopefully that fact will keep me sane right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE POWER OF THE HUNTED****  
><strong>_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

''WHAT THE HELL?'' Emily screamed, having walked into her living room to see her new table broken into pieces as well as her new couch looking saggy and broken. Sam rushed in after hearing his imprint scream before he glared at Paul and Embry, the ones to blame for breaking Emily's furniture.

''What the hell is going on here?'' Sam shouted, wanting answers before Embry replied'' We were just messing around and we might have gotten a little too excited.'' Sam was silent before he spat'' A little too excited? That doesn't cover the fact you broke Emily's new glass table or that you've broken the new couch she's had for 2 days. What the hell is wrong with you? When are you going to learn?''

''Em, we're really sorry. We didn't mean for it to get out of hand like it did'' Paul mumbled, talking to Emily while not looking at a fuming Sam. ''You two are going to replace the furniture this time. This is the sixth time any of you have broken furniture'' Sam commanded, glaring at Paul and Embry as he dared for them to complain.

The two of them nodded before Embry looked at Emily and asked'' Same furniture?'' to which Emily shook her head as she said'' Look for the Maxwell Coffee table, it's sturdier then the one you broke while get the Cane MXD23 Sofa. It might survive longer then one I had.'' Both boys nodded, walking past Sam who was still fuming.

''Jared, get rid of the remains of what once was a table while Quil and Seth will take the couch outside and tear it apart, ready for the skip'' Sam ordered as all three wolves rushed to get their assigned jobs done. They didn't want to anger the Beta anymore then the others had already.

Outside, Paul and Embry were arguing over who was driving before Embry grabbed the keys and announced'' My car, I drive. Simple as.'' Paul agreed, eager to get back and have some of the food Emily was starting to prepare. The drive took 25 minutes but it felt like forever to Embry since he had Paul as a passenger.

Paul had messed around with the CD's changing songs repeatedly until Embry had snapped'' Will you leave a song on!'' to which Paul grumbled'' Someone's PMSing.'' Embry smirked before he asked'' Did you forget I have hearing as good as yours,Paul? I can hear you insulting me'' to which Paul responded'' I care why? I don't care if you can hear me insulting you.''

As soon as they arrived at the store in Port Angeles, Paul jumped out the car and Embry barely had enough time to lock up before running him. ''PAUL, PUT A GOD-DAMN SHIRT ON!'' he shouted, throwing Paul's shirt to him just as Paul turned around. Paul pulled his shirt off his head before he asked'' Why? You're just jealous that woman check me out.''

Embry rolled his eyes as he replied'' Of course, I'm jealous. I'm saying this because you need to wear a shirt when you're in society,Paul. Even a dog like you can understand that.'' Paul slipped the shirt on walking through the doors of the shop before stopping dead. Embry walked straight into Paul's back, bouncing off him slightly as he asked'' What the h-?'' to which Paul shushed.

''Bella Swan alert'' he whispered as Embry replied'' What the hell,Paul? Are we 5 now or something?'' Paul chuckled before he suggested'' Live a little and let's follow her around. I wonder why she's here'' as Embry replied, sarcastically'' Well it wouldn't be for furniture shopping would it,Paul? Of course not, what am I thinking? It must be something else but what could it be since we're in a furniture shop.''

Paul punched Embry, effectively shutting him up before Embry said'' Fine, let's follow her. She finds out and I am kicking your arse.'' Paul laughed before he said'' We're shapeshifters, we won't get caught. You're lack of doubt in our amazing sleathness insults me. The girl's a human, it'll be easy.''

The two of them looked up suddenly, realising they lost sight of her before Paul point in one direction and ran off, Embry following. Embry went to walk past the tins of paint where Paul was hiding before Paul pulled him down and whispered'' She might see us.'' This went on for almost 30 minutes, Embry repeatedly being pulled down by Paul when Paul was sure they were going to be caught.

''Shut up, I can't hear what she's saying''Embry hissed, peeping around the wall at Bella who was talking to one of the staff. She was furniture shopping but they were still following her. ''So you have this in black? Which one do you think would be better for me to buy? I'm into cooking so I want something trusty and reliable to cook with'' Bella asked,pointing to something out of Embry's sight before the member of staff replied'' I'd use the Adamson XJ23 personally, it's cheaper and works as well as the Henry V02. I own one myself and I've had no problems the past 6 years with it and I do a lot of cooking myself.''

Bella moved away,writing something down on her list before they rushed after her. Of course with them being the world's greatest sneaks, they weren't going to be discovered,right? Wrong. Paul got over excited and knocked over a pot of paint. As he tried to stop it falling and drawing Bella's attention, he lurched forward and only suceeded in knocking over more paint pots.

He tried to grab the pots to stop them from falling but in the end, he dropped most of them before falling over one of the pots and breaking one open. Bella spun round, her eyes narrowing into slits as she watched Paul lay there covered in paint. ''WHAT THE HELL?'' the manager shouted as Bella hissed'' What the hell are you buffons playing at?''

Embry who was just stood there, hoping the ground would open up and swallow him tried to explain before she spat'' I don't care. I don't even want to know. Oh by the way, don't ever and I repeat EVER become spies because honestly? YOU SUCK!'' and with that last statement, Bella walked off and didn't look back once.

Paul got kicked out the store by the manager who looked ready to kill him. Embry quickly got the new furniture and dragged it to the car where Paul sat, covered in paint before Embry spat'' Not only did you embrass me, you cost us an extra $400 for all the damage to the paint pots and I had to drag the furniture out by myself.''

Neither of them spoke until they were half way home and Paul stated'' Sam's going to kill us, isn't he?'' to which Embry replied'' Us? I think you,Paul. You were the one who got yourself thrown out the shop.'' Paul was silent before he smirked and responded'' You're suppose to be the mature one of us. Why did you let me follow Bella?'' as Embry glared at him and replied'' I had a temporary relapse of judgement. It happens when I have too much exposure to you, I lose brain cells and my sense of right and wrong. I only get them back by being around normal people.''

''Normal,eh? Being normal sucks, believe me. I tried to be normal and I can't'' Paul commented to which Embry dryly replied'' Why does that not surprise me?'' When the two of them got back to Emily's, they found Sam waiting for them. Embry got out, smirking at Paul who refused to get out the car as Sam asked'' What's up with Paul?'' before Embry replied'' He liked the car so much that he doesn't want to get out.''

Paul glared at Embry as Sam said'' I don't want to even ask what is really up. Just help me get the couch out the back of the truck and for future reference, stop calling it a car. It is a truck,not a car. Jared will get the table.'' Between them Sam and Embry got the couch out before Jared pulled the table out and when he caught sight of Paul with the pink paint covering him, burst out laughing.

Jared was holding his sides, trying to stop laughing as Paul started to growl. ''Dude, that really is your colour'' Jared laughed, picking the table up as he walked inside. Paul finally got out the car before walking inside and saying'' I know,I'm covered in pink paint.''

Sam raised an eyebrow before Embry explained'' He got excited in the shop and knocked over a pot of paint before trying to save it but he ended up knocking a load of them down.'' Emily was silent before she asked'' Paint is no-where near furniture. I don't understand how you went past paint. Care to explain?'' as Embry replied'' WewerekindafollowingBellaSwan'' so quickly no-one understood.

''He said they were following Bella'' Jake's voice said from the doorway as everyone turned to stare at him. Embry and Paul were staring at Jake with horror-filled eyes as Paul said'' We just saw her and figure-'' before Jake interrupted'' I assume from the paint on you, you messed up big time.''


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE****  
><strong>

**Author Note: Before anyone says anything about why Leah in this chapter, do keep in mind this follows the events that happened to Leah regarding her and Sam. Just remember that she had her own things going on before you question anything!**

**Anyways, hope you like this. **

**BELLA'S POV**

**My furniture finally arrived and my house was beginning to look like an actual house with Dad's help. He had insisted on suggesting I get Jacob and his friends to help every 10 minutes until I told him I would do it myself and that I didn't need any help from people I hardly knew.**

**I know I kind of hurt my dad when I made that remark about his friends and Jacob but at the end of the day, I honestly couldn't say I really knew them anymore. It had been years before I'd felt even slightly close to any of them. But because I'm such a nice person, I apologized and I said I was in the wrong. **

**''Bells, I need to go because I got plans to have dinner at the Clearwater's. Are you sure you don't want to come as well? Sue extended the invite to you and Leah even asked how you were'' Dad commented, standing up as I replied'' They know I'm back already? Dad, I told you that I didn't want everyone to know.''**

**''Look, Bells. I don't know what problems you have with anyone from La Push but they've been family to you for your entire life. I'm not gonna keep something like you coming home private from them because they've always been a big part of your life.''**

**''You want to know my problem, Dad? Its funny how everyone is nice to me when you're there and when you're not? I'm just the 'pale-face' trying to muscle my way into their lives. I don't care if they are part of your life but I am done with being treated like crap because I'm the 'pale-face.' I know what they call me and what is said about me'' I replied, glaring at the picture my Dad had put on the mantle place of me, Jacob and Sarah Black.**

**''Bells, Billy and Harry have always accepted you as family and I don't know whatever problems you're having with Jake but you need to sort them out. You guys are family and I will not choose between you. Bells, I know it was hard when Jake got new friends but moving away because of it? That was over-reacting.''**

**''Over-reacting? Would you consider it over-reacting if I told you half the things the boy you see as a son and his friends said to me making me leave? How I was just a pale face and looking for love. How no-one would ever want me because I was clingy and annoying. How he was fed up with the crap I brought to his life.''**

**Dad was silent before he said'' Bells, you know him better than anyone else. You know you mean a lot to him, he hasn't been the same since he lost you from his life. He needs you and you need him even if you won't admit it.''**

**''I cannot have known him very well then, Dad. The Jacob I once knew would never have even thought about saying the things that came out of his mouth that day. I don't want to talk about it and I don't want anything to do with him or 'your' family. Go enjoy spending time with them because that is all you have ever done, they are some of the most important people in your life and for years, they were more important than me.''**

**''Bells, they've never been more important then you!'' Charlie cried as Bella spat back'' Haven't they? I've noticed how your house is full of pictures of them more than of me, your own daughter. How am I supposed to feel?''**

**''Look, Bells. You've always been important to me, you're my daughter and I love you but they are my friends. They helped me through the rough patch when your mom took you to Phoenix so they do mean a lot to me but you mean more than any of them'' Charlie announced before he added on'' I've gotta go but I do love you,kiddo.'' **

**Bella nodded, smiling slightly at her dad as he walked out the front door. It felt good to know she was the most important thing in his life because she wasn't lying when she said she felt less important.**

**She stood up, picking up her bag and car keys because she needed to go food shopping since she had nothing in. Even though she was right between Forks & La Push and La Push's shops would be quicker to get to, she'd go to Forks. She didn't want to see anyone and she was pretty sure she wouldn't in Forks.**

**It didn't take her long to park at the supermarket in Forks before she quickly got out and grabbed a basket. It didn't take her long to find everything she needed before she ran into someone she really didn't want to talk to. She had walked into Harry Clearwater by accident and she knew by the look on his face that she wouldn't be able to run away immediately and not speak to him. **

**''Bella fancy seeing you here. You've not been down to the Rez for a bit'' he commented as she smiled and replied'' I'm very busy getting settled again and getting used to everything which has changed. I'm sure you know what I'm saying.''**

**''I sure do. My kids have grown up so quickly that I'm trying to get used to them being how they are now'' Harry said as Bella remarked'' Must be hard. I don't know how my Dad could cope if I was running wild.''**

**Harry's face showed his shock at her words before he asked'' Are you coming to the bonfire? Leah was asking if you were coming. I think she wants to know how you've been and Seth is so excited you're back.'' Bella was silent before she replied'' I'm not going, Harry. Cut the nicies with me, spit it out because whatever you're trying to tell me is not gonna make me happy is it?''**

**''I've got no idea what you're on about, Bella'' Harry exclaimed, even though he did have something to say to Bella. ''You're a terrible liar so tell me the truth'' Bella demanded as he explained'' I just think you're out of line, trying to keep us all out of your life. You mean a lot to us, especially Billy and Jake.''**

**''I mean a lot to you all, huh? Funny how Billy repeatedly hung up on me and played me around because I mean a lot to him. Isn't it funny how Jacob insulted me, laughed at me and pushed me away when I was concerned about him? If that's them caring then forget it. I don't need you, your friends and especially not Jacob Black.''**

**With that, Bella walked away towards the till leaving Harry stood there wondering just how badly Jacob had hurt her to make her this angry. Bella paid for her food, ignoring the guy who was trying to flirt with her before storming to her car. Just before she got in the car, she felt and smelt Harry behind her.**

**''Bella, I don't really know what's going on but I'm really do hope you come down to the Rez. I've always seen you as family and I always will, no matter what'' Harry said, waiting for a reply or something as she replied'' I can't say I feel the same way anymore about any of you, Harry. I don't know what you want me to say but I'm done with La Push, I was done with it 2 years ago.''**

**Harry nodded, watching as she got in her car and reversed out. Once she was out of sight he pulled out his phone and quickly rung his daughter Leah to let her know he was ready to be picked up. Leah pulled up 15 minutes later with Embry in the backseat before he got in and passed the shopping to Embry in the back. **

**''Dad, what's up?'' Leah asked as he replied'' I spoke to Bella today. Whatever happened between her and Jake has really made her bitter and upset. I invited her down to La Push repeatedly and she said no every time.'' **

**''Dad, what do you expect her to do? Jake didn't end their friendship very nicely so I understand why she's bitter and upset. I'd be worried if she was all smiles and everything rather than how she is being'' Leah commented, ignoring the glare Embry shot her as he said'' Jake did what he had to. It might not have been right but she doesn't need to be all bitter and upset about it. Jake's upset enough for doing what he did at the time and he might have been in the wrong but still, he's sorry and I'm sure she'll see that.''**

**''Can I ask one thing? What if she rejects him, Embry? I'm not going to be surprised if she does'' Leah pointed out, rolling her eyes as Embry replied'' She's not going to, Leah. This is Jake and Bella we're talking about, they belong together. There's no-way she can deny the imprint.''**

**'' Well this imprint bond has already taken a lot. He let her leave two years ago after breaking her heart, I'm sure and he expects her to forgive him and forget everything that happened'' Leah snapped, trying to point out the obvious to both her Dad and Embry.**

**They expected Bella to forgive Jacob so easily and if she did then Leah was gonna kick her butt. The guy deserves to be made to sweat and work for her love or anything he wants from her. You couldn't get away with doing what that jackass did to Bella and now that she was thinking about it, she might go and pay a visit to Charlie when he was working to find out Bella's address. **

**She figured if Bella wants revenge or any help then she was more than happy to give it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**POWER OF THE HUNTED  
>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

''Charlie?'' Leah asked, knocking on the door of Charlie's office hoping and praying that he was here. A muffled sound was the reply she got before Charlie's voice said'' Come in, Leah. Sorry, I'm just eating some food.''

Leah walked in and shut the door before taking a seat across from Charlie. ''What exactly do you want, Leah? I've known you since before you were born. I know you well enough to know that you've come here for something'' Charlie said, raising an eyebrow at Leah who laughed as she asked'' That obvious?''

At Charlie's nod, Leah sighed before explaining'' I came here to get Bella's address off you. It's for no-body else but me, Charlie. I'd like to visit her and say hello since I haven't seen her in ages.'' Charlie nodded, silent before he noted'' Didn't you see her the other day? When Harry bumped into her and you were in the car, waiting for him'' and Leah corrected'' I'd like to talk to her with it only being her and me. And I didn't really talk to her then.''

Charlie seemed to be thinking over everything she said before he picked up his sandwich and took a bite of it. He seemed to be messing with something before he held out a post-it note to Leah and said'' Bella's address.'' Leah nodded and took the post-it note as she replied'' Thanks, Charlie. You didn't have to give it to me.''

Charlie nodded at Leah before he remarked'' I didn't have to but you and my daughter are a lot more alike than you think, Leah. Besides you both need a friend and who knows? You might become friends.''

Leah smiled and left his office as Charlie shouted'' Tell Sue I'll be down for dinner on Thursday. I'll be there at 7'' and Leah turned back to look at him from the doorway as she replied'' Got it and see you then, Charlie. We had no doubts that you were coming anyway.''

Leah went to walk away before she stopped and turned back to look at Charlie. '' Charlie, you didn't give me a street address for Bella'' she pointed out as Charlie nodded and remarked'' Was waiting for you to notice that. Look on the back and you'll see the directions. Bella lives past Forks boundaries so follow the road like you're going back to La Push. When you see a road leading off then pull off and drive down there. It's a 5 minute drive through the woods, Leah but you can't miss her house.''

''She lives in the woods?'' Leah asked, thinking that surely she couldn't have running water or electricity. Charlie must have read her mind as he explained'' Bella lives close enough to La Push and Forks that she has water, heating and electricity. She's fine out there.''

Leah nodded and walked away, towards the car park. She followed Charlie's instructions and sure enough, she noticed for the first time the road that lead off the highway to La Push. She'd been worried that her car couldn't deal with driving through the woods but she didn't need to worry - the road was bump free and sure enough, within a few minutes the narrow road opened up onto a big driveway.

The first thing she noticed was the truck in the driveway and the size of the house. She parked in the driveway and took a good look at the house. From the looks of it, it had a massive living room which had a lot of windows while it had a balcony that lead out from a room that had quite a lot of windows as well.

She turned off the engine and got out, locking up her car. She was so glad that those idiots she called her pack brothers believed her when she said she had shopping to do. Anyone who really knew her knew she hated shopping.

Walking up to the door and Leah couldn't help it. She felt like she was walking to her own execution. Before she even knocked on the door, it was opened by Bella who was silent just like Leah before she snarled'' What are you doing here?'' as Leah asked'' Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you. Please? I'm alone, I didn't bring anyone with me.''

Bella held the door open wider and Leah walked in as Bella slammed the door shut and proceeded to walk past her, indicating she was meant to follow. Leah followed Bella into the room she had guessed was the living room before taking a seat opposite Bella.

''Why are you here? What could you have to say that would interest me even remotely?'' Bella snapped, staring at Leah before Leah took a deep breath and admitted'' I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I should have tried to be more of a friend to you since we've both been through exactly the same bullshit with guys but I was too caught up with being bitter and blaming everyone else. I was too caught up in hating the world and everything to do with it as well as everyone who had anything to do with my heartache.''

Bella was silent, her face showing indifference before she asked'' Sam broke your heart if I'm correct, didn't he?'' and Leah nodded as she bitterly laughed and replied'' Saying he broke my heart is nothing. To say he broke my heart then stamped all over it is more like it.''

''I believe that you're sincere but why did you really come here? What could you gain from coming to me?'' Bella asked, her tone of voice light even through Leah could sense the underlying anger. ''I am sincere in my apologies but you're right. I do have another reason for coming. Sam is the reason Jacob couldn't see you and the reason you left. Well Sam is the reason I'm like this - bitter and twisted.''

Bella nodded, silently as she waited for Leah to continue as Leah remarked'' I want to get my revenge in any form on Sam as well as gaining just an inch of freedom while you want revenge on them all. I can help you, Bella. "Whatever you need.'' Bella nodded, clearly thinking over Leah's words as she asked'' I believe that you're truthful but to prove it, I want you to answer some questions for me truthfully.''

Leah nodded, waiting for the questions. '' How many is in the pack?'' Leah heard Bella ask before she raised shocked eyes to meet Bella's. '' Yes, I know about the pack. Answer the question'' Bella remarked as Leah replied'' 8 at the moment. Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jacob, Seth and myself.'' Bella nodded before she stated'' Name your Alpha, Beta and Third In Charge'' to which Leah replied'' Jacob Black, Alpha. Sam Uley, Beta. Embry, Third In Charge.''

Bella was silent before she said'' That's all I need from you at the moment. Tell me, who do you want to suffer the most?'' as Leah replied'' Sam and Emily, Bella.'' Bella nodded before she asked'' Emily is your 2nd cousin, is she not? She would also happen to be -'' as Leah interrupted'' Sam's imprint and she was. I haven't spoken to her nicely since Sam imprinted. I intimidate her with just being around so we don't speak, not that I'd want to anyway.''

Bella nodded before she smirked and said'' I could lie but I don't really don't give a damn for lying. I am going to use you as my way to get back at the pack but I'll leave Seth out of it. Between me and you, we are going to make the lives of the La Push pack hell.''

Leah nodded before she asked'' How? Won't it be dangerous for you, being human?'' as Bella replied'' I'm going to let you into a little secret, Leah and once I tell you this then I can give you some freedom from the pack.''

Leah smiled at Bella and Bella smiled back before she explained'' I know that I smell human, Leah but look at the necklace I'm wearing. This is my secret. I'm a wolf as well but unlike the wolf pack, it isn't obvious.''

Leah was quiet before she smiled and said'' It's gonna be weird having another shapeshifter around who is a female but it'll be nice. You said you can give me freedom, I don't understand how.''

Bella laughed before she explained'' Leah, we are female wolves. There are only ever 2 females if there are going to be two females in a pack. An alpha female and the wolf that protects the alpha female. It is simple - your allegiance is to the pack as a whole but if it was to me and to Jacob as leader of the La Push pack, Sam's commands wouldn't work on you. I'm not an Alpha female but as far as the spirits are concerned, we can make our own pack with the two of us right under the other pack's noses. But if you keep allegiance to Jacob and not the pack, they won't suspect a thing and go looking for answers that they won't find.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note from Danii Black:****Hope you like this. I'm sorry that it took so long to write. My laptop decided that it didn't like the previous version of this chapter that I wrote out.**

**Chapter Seven**

**''Remind me again, why we are going to gatecrash a pack meal?'' Leah asked as she watched Bella lace up her converses. ''Because it'll be fun and besides, don't you want to wind the pack up?'' Bella retorted as Leah smirked and nodded.**

**''We go and we annoy then we leave. Simple really'' Bella explained as Leah remarked'' They're going to be so shocked when you and me walk in together. I'm not going to get any peace once they find out we're 'friends', for lack of a better term.''**

**Bella laughed before she corrected'' We are friends. What do they expect me to do? Forgive them and get over it? Well, I could but where is the fun in that?''**

**Leah nodded before she casually remarked'' Sam expects me to forgive him but I can't. How can I forgive someone who didn't even have the decency to break up with me once he knew he imprinted on my cousin, of all people?''**

**Bella was quiet before she asked'' Can I ask what happened? If you don't want to talk about it then it's alright.'' Leah smiled sadly at her before she explained'' It might be nice for someone to understand how I feel. I've never really told anyone or talked to anyone about the way Sam and Emily hurt me.I've kept it inside of me for so long because it was easier to be bitter then get over it and get on with my life.''**

**''It is hard to forgive and forget, I know only too well but you honestly cannot move on until you accept that shit happens and people turn out to be backstabbing, no good, lying... like I said, shit happens.''**

**Leah nodded before explaining'' Sam imprinted on her when he first met her but he told me that it was me he loved, me that he wanted to be with while Emily was just a friend. I found them days later locked at the lips on Sam's couch. That was the day my heart broke into a thousand pieces.''**

**Bella nodded, smiling sadly at Leah as she explained'' Edward took me into the woods and told me he was leaving, he told me that I was just a toy and that I would forget him as I lived my life. I was more angry then hurt at the way he treated me and that was what started my transition into what I am now. I told Jake everything that was said to me and he promised to never treat me like Edward had.''**

**''But he lied. He did that, didn't he?'' Leah added on as Bella nodded and continued'' He threw everything that Edward had said back in my face and even everything I hadn't said in my face. Told me I was a clingy pale-face that would never belong anywhere because I was just a toy, a pet because I was stupid enough to think I was worth anything.''**

**Leah was quiet, staring at Bella with her mouth wide open before she started to shake for a few seconds. Bella watched, confused as Leah gritted her teeth before snapping through gritted teeth'' I can't believe the nerve of that arsehole. How did you not kill him?''**

**Bella shrugged as she replied'' Sam pulled his strings, Leah. I was so far into my transition into a shape shifter that I heard Sam's command to him even though I hadn't phased but I was controlled enough that I was at the end of my transition but what he said pushed me over the edge. I barely got in my driveway before I was shaking so violently that my vision became red. I phased but that's not important - I got inside without anyone seeing me because my dad was out and I got myself dressed before starting to pack my things. I called my step-dad and told him I was coming back to Jacksonville. He sorted out my flight information and told me we'd talk when I got there.''**

**''Charlie tried to stop you, didn't he?'' Leah asked as Bella nodded and added on'' He loved me enough to let me go. It killed him, I could see that but I couldn't stay here. I needed to be with someone who could understand and wouldn't be bias but neutral instead. Phil's my step-dad but he's been like a best friend to me these last couple of years. There's only a couple of years between us.''**

**Leah stood up from the bed as she asked'' Did you tell Phil about what you were? If Sam was here, he'd be going on about the need for secrecy.'' Bella rolled her eyes, standing up as well as she remarked'' There's no need to keep the people you love in the dark if you can trust them with the secret. I trust Phil with my life like I trust my dad and even you.''**

**Leah nodded, sadly as she remarked'' Sam makes the boys keep it from their families. Jared's parents think he's up to no good, Embry's mom is constantly grounding him which means he's constantly sneaking out for patrol while the others can't tell their parents anything unless their parents are on the council.''**

**Both headed for the door before Bella grabbed her keys from the hook on the wall where they were kept and locked the front door. Leah was silent before she suddenly asked'' I know this might be none of my business but how native are you? I thought both your parents were non-native.''**

**Bella was silent before she explained'' My dear mother is a cheating, lying bitch in my opinion. She cheated on my dad and I'm a result of her affair. My dad knows she cheated, that's part of the reason she left him but he doesn't know who. Unlike my dad, I got my answers through.''**

**Leah nodded before thinking over in her mind all the possible candidates for who Bella's father could be before Bella said'' How fucked up is this? Sam is my half-brother who happens to clearly hate me otherwise he wouldn't have wrecked my life like he has done.''**

**''Sam's your brother? Did you know that Embry is suspected to be Sam's half-brother so that might make him your half-brother as well'' Leah asked as Bella nodded and unlocked her truck as both of them got in.**

**The drive to La Push was quiet with the two of them glancing at each other every so often before both smirking at each other. '' This is gonna be so good, imagine their faces when they see you and me together!'' Leah laughed as Bella nodded and replied'' Imagine how confused they'll be and we can have some fun at their expense.''**

**Once they hit the middle of La Push, Leah gave directions on how to reach Sam's house. Bella's first thoughts when she pulled up down the round, hidden from view of the house were that you could tell a woman had completely decorated it.**

**'' Hard to believe that it once looked back then and how it does now, isn't it?'' Leah commented, glaring at the small house before the two of them got out the car and enjoying the beginning of their gatecrashing.**

**Leah knocked on the door and rolled her eyes when a voice shouted'' Come in.'' The two of them walked into the house and stopped dead near a table as they watched Emily Young turn around and her eyes widen as she took in two people she clearly hadn't thought she'd be seeing smirking at her.**

**''Wh...What are you doing here?'' Emily stuttered, edging towards her mobile phone which sat on the side before Leah grabbed the phone and made a disapproving noise. ''We wouldn't want you to inform Sam of us being here now, would we? Where's the fun in ruining the surprise?'' Bella taunted, smirking when she watched Emily flinch with every word she said.**

**''You're a timid little thing but then again, you weren't when you were all over Leah's boyfriend? Emily, isn't it? What does Emily mean again, Lee?'' Bella laughed as Leah replied'' rival, laborious and eager. I suppose that sums you up, doesn't it cousin? My rival in everything, always too eager to take what you just shouldn't take and laborious because well, you work hard at being a backstabbing bitch.''**

**Emily hadn't said anything still at this point before Bella smirked and teased'' Cat got your tongue? Or is it because the truth hurts? I'm sorry about tha... in actual fact, I couldn't give a damn about your feelings.''**

**Emily gulped before she remarked'' Sam will be home soon and he won't be happy if you're here'' as Leah retorted'' Sam can get screwed for all we care. I think seeing us here might make his day, can't be easy having to live with such a mousy thing like yourself.''**

**Emily nodded and indicated for them to sit down which they did before locking eyes and bursting out in laughter. The sudden noise of them laughing had Emily jumping slightly as they snickered and laughed about how nervous she was around them. They watched as her eyes lit up suddenly and Leah looked at Bella with a ' this is it, it's time' look as Bella smirked.**

**They watched in humored silence as Sam walked in, followed by 6 semi-naked boys before Emily tilted her head in their direction, announcing them to the boys who had yet to see them. Leah watched as Sam kissed Emily before sarcastically remarking'' No hello kiss for me? My heart's breaking here, Sammie.''**

**Sam turned to Leah sadly before finally locking eyes with Bella. ''WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?'' he thundered as Bella chuckled and replied'' That's not a nice way to greet me, Sam. And here's thinking that I made the trip here to enjoy your fantastic company.''**

**Sam fell silent before he forced a smile on his face and said in a fake cheery tone'' How fantastic. Getting to spend time with you and Leah. Highlight of my day'' before Bella raised an eyebrow and casually remarked'' Don't smile like that ever again and drop the fake tone. From what I've seen, I'd be getting enough of that off your little muffin-maker if she wasn't so scared of being alone with Leah and I.''**

**Sam somehow went a deep red color as he gritted his teeth as Leah casually suggested'' Why don't you take a drink of something muffin-maker has brought or why don't you take an extremely long run off the highest cliff in La Push and do us all a favor?''**

**Bella laughed at the sweet expression Leah was sporting before Jacob snarled'' What the hell are you up to?'' and Bella moved her gaze from Sam to Jacob as the two of them locked eyes. Jacob's whole face softened as soon as he met Bella's eyes while hers hardened. ''What makes you think I'm up to anything?'' she spat, glaring at him while cursing her own damn destiny in her mind.**

**How was she supposed to hate a guy who she imprinted on? The thought of hating him sent a painful twinge of hurt coursing through her entire body. She'd never thought imprinting was that good to start with; imagine being bound to someone who might be a complete stranger to you or someone you previously didn't even give a second glance at or even someone you had previously wanted to hate.**

**That got her thinking through. How could he have said those painful things to her unless he was her imprint and she wasn't his? The very thought of what he said made the human in her want to cry and the wolf in her howl in grief from the rejection aimed at her.**

**She stood up suddenly and watched as Leah did the same before she taunted'' As much as I'm having fun here, I have better things to do. You really have been an interesting host, Emily. It's been... fun. I'll have to visit more often if it's this much fun.''**

**Emily nodded as Bella and Leah burst out laughing before Leah spat'' As if. You're way too much of a pushover. No wonder you and Sam suit, he can control you...''**

**Leah fell silent as Bella continued'' because you're weak and pathetic. Grow a backbone, will you? People might then take you seriously for once. If I was Leah, I'd be ashamed that I was even remotely related to you.''**

**Emily looked close to tears as Leah snarled'' I am ashamed. Seriously, Bells. I'm related to**_that__**,**_**I wish I wasn't but I am.'' With that last comment, Bella and Leah walked out the door before turning around and remarking'' It really has been an eventful time spent with you all. We've had such fun.''**

**The two of them exchanges glances as Emily suddenly stepped forward and screamed'' I am not afraid of you two and I'm not weak! You're just vindictive bitches who have nothing better to do then terrorize people because your lives are that boring.''**

**The slightly joking expression on Bella's face disappeared as a hard look came across her face before she slowly said, venom dripping from each word she spat at Emily'' You want to try that again, Young? Go on, say it again and you might actually delude yourself into thinking that you're not weak or pathetic when really you are.''**

**Emily shook her head, shaking slightly as Leah snapped the cold look on her face mirroring Bella's'' Watch your back because you will get hurt. You're lucky that I haven't ripped your throat out yet and don't give me any more reasons to, got it? I said, have you GOT IT?''**

**Emily nodded before saying'' I've got it'' in a whisper before cowering back into Sam and watching the two of them walk out the door.**


End file.
